Advancement (Under Hiatus)
by MDVG
Summary: After a drunken experience, the male members of the host club find it difficult to function and work properly together. Tamaki see's it, knowing what they feel and decides to try and fix the problem himself. It leads to many more difficulties, but he's certain they can make it work. Somewhat sequel to "Assemble the Neon Lights". Kyo&Tama, Hika&Kao Mori
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again, wonderful readers of the world! It's been a while since I uploaded something new...well, kinda new.

You could call this a sequel or not, it's pretty much a follow up of 'Assemble the Neon Lights'. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

What is a typical day at the host club?

To summarize, a typical day would be the entrance of young, wealthy women of the school (obviously students), to enjoy the company of the most handsome men in the school, but mostly to ogle at the seductive atmosphere all the men were oozing from their frames, even if they didn't do it intentionally.

The routines were common in an everyday schedule. Once the ladies would enter, Kyoya would hide out in his space away from the commotion, on his laptop, usually looking over the finances and other key factors of what their club stood for. Occasionally, he would look up to see how everyone was doing and smile when things were going well.

For Haruhi, being a girl, knew what most women liked in being flattered, which only added up to her reputation as one of the gentler host club members. Sometimes she would giggle to herself, but other times it was embarrassing to carry on this charade of being a man. Not to say that she didn't enjoy being part of the host club. She enjoyed it quite a bit.

The twins were usually, no, always doing their typical brotherly love act for the ladies. There were moments where Hikaru would wrap his arms around his younger twins body, kissing just below his ear, making the boy blush. Kaoru would in turn try to tell his brother to stop, that it wasn't appropriate in front of the ladies, then get all flustered when Hikaru would kiss his cheek. It ALWAYS made the girls swoon like crazy.

Mori and Hunny were together again, sitting around a table of cakes and other sweets for Hunny to sink his sweet teeth into with a big smile. And every time he ate one too many, Mori would stop him gently by grabbing his hands and whispering he's had enough, which in turn made Hunny pout. This made the women swoon over such cuddly affection just as much as the twins would.

Tamaki, being the so called "King", had most of the ladies attention, if not a good majority according to Kyoya. He would woo the girls into a state of eternal passion and desire, leaving them all speechless and starving for more of Tamaki's words. Sometimes he spoke in french, calling it the language of love and beauty, as to describe the girls.

Yes that was a typical day in the host club. Business as usual.

However...this was not one of those days. In fact, it became certain that a typical day like before wasn't going to be happening for quite a while.

Ever since that night at the bar, the chemistry between all of them changed like no other. What started as a typical day turned into an unusual display of embarrassing moments.

With the twins, their "brotherly love act" didn't seem like so much of an act anymore. Kaoru had been complaining about stomach pains all morning, but it seemed to grow more apparent during club hours. When one of the girls asked if he was alright, he nodded, but his stomach said otherwise. He figured it was only a small bit of nausea, nothing water and rest couldn't fix. Hikaru, however, took a different approach. He wrapped his arms around his brothers waist like always, only this time, he sat him on his lap like a child. Kaoru was having none of that and tried to get off, but his brothers hand made it's way into his shirt to rub his stomach gently in circles. Kaoru's blood went cold and his face flushed a little. The flush grew deeper as Hikaru's hand seemed to trail down to his belt, toying with it. Kaoru had to bite his lip to keep from moaning and Hikaru chuckled. But the mood was broken when they heard the girls squealing with joy and it was then the twins realized their position. Gasping, Hikaru pushed his brother off his lap and looked away, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. Kaoru wasn't mad at all. He was horribly embarrassed about what just happened. He couldn't look Hikaru in the eye at the moment, but the girls didn't seem to notice.

At the sweets table, Hunny was busy eating a large slice of cake, sharing with the other girls, who kindly accepted. The blond smile at them with his cute smile and licked some cream off of the fork, none too innocently. At least, not to the girls. They all blushed as they watched the boy lick cream and icing off the fork slowly, savoring it. Hunny was never one to be hugely seductive. Being cute just came naturally. But in this sense, his seductive fork licking was drawing the attention of not only the girls, but Mori as well. His body stirred, but he had to keep calm. Getting aroused by watching his own cousin lick off a fork was not doing any good for his mind. In technical terms, he was Hunny's bodyguard. Now, he was a probably cause of perversion. He gulped silently, keeping a stoic face as Hunny finally removed the icing from the fork. Unfortunately, he had left over cream all over his lips...Mori almost lost it. He reached over to turn Hunny's head towards him.

"Mitsukuni, you have cream on your lips."

"Huh? I do?"

Hunny reached over to grab a napkin, but his eyes widened when he saw Mori's hand gently grab his wrist and pulled him towards him. He whispered into his ear,

"Allow me."

Turning the boys head toward him again, he reached up and gently, oh so gently, wiped the cream off of Hunny's lips with his thumb. The girls found this to be much too cute for words. Hunny, however, found this to be quite stunning. He half expected to be kissed...he missed the feeling of Mori's lips on his. Since that night, he had dreamed about kissing him over and over again. Why he was in love with his lips was confusing, but he always found them to be much sweeter than any piece of cake. He shivered as he felt Mori's thumb sweep by this bottom lip and his eyes instantly closed, wanting to be kissed. Mori's eyes widened and he gulped again, removing his thumb and backed away from the boy, telling him to not be so messy with his sweets. It left Hunny feeling a little depressed as he nodded his thanks and turned to drink his tea. They both failed to notice the girls giving them some fascinated stares.

Tamaki had noticed something off with his friends. They didn't seem... "into it" today. Like they were trying to avoid each others gaze, blushing every so often. Then it hit him and he blushed himself. It was clear that they were a little uncomfortable around each other since that night. And who could blame them? Alcohol blinded them into doing things they never thought possible with each other. And the follow up at his house? His blush deepened as he recalled trying to come up with some story to his father as to why he had his friends stay over so late.

"Tamaki-kun, are you alright? You look so red."

Tamaki jumped when he felt a hand on his knee and looked up to meet the eyes of a curious customer. He let out a shaky sigh and nodded, smiling.

"Yes, forgive me. My mind seems to be miles away this afternoon. Do not take offense."

The girls smiled and squealed at the kindness in his voice. In actuallity, he was trying to keep his voice from shaking up. He gently turned his head to look at Kyoya, who was staring intently at something on his screen, tapping the top of the laptop. It was almost as if he was thinking about something serious. When he felt someone looking at him, he turned to meet Tamaki's eyes, which only made the blond blush more. Especially when the Shadow King gave the blond a very seductive grin. Tamaki tried so hard no to break under Kyoya's gaze.

If anything, the one who was slightly confused was Haruhi. She was more than confused; she was worried. She did feel an uneasy atmosphere when she walked into the club after class. She recalled in first period that the twins weren't passing notes to each or texting like they usually did. Instead, they tried not to look at each other. And when they did, they would blush and quickly look away.

She scowled in worry. What the hell was going on with her friends today?

Everyone knew it. The men were just not functioning today and it had to end now. Kyoya sighed, shut his laptop and called out,

"Everyone! I apologize for interrupting, but it seems as though the gentlemen are not...themselves today. Everyone needs to leave, excluding the men. We need to have a talk."

Of course, all the ladies groaned in sorrow, but all grabbed their bags to leave. Once they left, Haruhi grabbed her own bag and asked if there was anything she could do to help. Kyoya said no and waved her off.

The moment she was gone and the door to the music room shut, Kyoya sighed loudly and said,

"I think we all know why I asked you to stay behind..."

The men looked all around the room, except at their Shadow King and certainly not at each other. Kyoya pushed his glasses to sit on his nose properly on his nose, trying not to be harsh. He too was having a difficult time focusing on his work because he was staring over at Tamaki.

"Listen, I'm very aware that...things have changed between us since that night. We see each other...in a different set of ways and it's hard to grasp. But we cannot let this interfere with our work. People will start to get suspicious. No doubt Haruhi is already catching on as to why we're not in our zones today. We were all sending out signals. I'm sure some of our customers could sense it too. This cannot go on, is that clear?"

It was quiet. No one dared say a word. The tension was so thick it could easily be cut with a knife.

Finally, Tamaki stood and said, his voice stuttering,

"I feel we're all feeling rather uneasy about discussing this. This is one of those things where talking won't solve anything. It seems we have changed our comfort zone with each other much too drastically. There's no way we can continue the host club like this...what do you think we should do? Any suggestions?"

Hikaru stood and let out a shaky breath, saying,

"It's not so much the club we can't continue. But you're right. We no longer feel comfortable around each other and it's eating all of us alive...maybe...we need to find a way to block out that night."

"You know damn well we can't just do that, Hikaru. How can we block something like that out? It's impossible. Especially for you and Kaoru. That's not the answer..."

Tamaki rubbed his temples. This was stressful...he knew what happened shouldn't have happened, but it did. They all knew it, they all loved it. How were they going to block this out to do their jobs?

"I'm guessing no one has an answer?"

Silence...Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, this was getting them no where.

"Alright, it seems we all have too much on our minds to think of any kind of solution. Let's go home and think it over...it'll kill me to do this, but I'll cancel upcoming club events so we don't have another episode like today. Is that clear?"

All gave a silent nod and within seconds, the music room was empty, save for Tamaki and Kyoya. The blond was so tired and so stressed out he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He turned his head to see his friend packing up his laptop and other school supplies, but noticed Tamaki's gaze on him. The blond felt terrible. He damaged the relationship between him and his best friend. Worse, he could have ruined his own club. He never should've accepted that mysterious party invitation.

He felt tears come to his eyes and he tried to wiped them away. Last thing he wanted was for Kyoya to hear him crying again.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was feeling a little down himself. He let his animal instincts get the better of him that night and now the entire future of the club was starting to come to a crash. None of the men wanted that. He looked over at Tamaki, who had his head in his arms...sounded like his was crying. He sighed. This was not going well for them.

He snapped his case shut and turned to leave, patting Tamaki's head just before walking away. The moment his hand connected with the handle, he heard Tamaki's voice speak up

"Do you regret it?"

He turned, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What?"

"Do you regret what we did that night? Are you ashamed that it happened?"

"Wha...I..."

Kyoya really didn't have the answer for that. Just the fact that Tamaki suddenly brought it up was shocking alone. His eyes softened as he watched his friend walk up to him and look him in the eye. His soft hand touched his cheek...Kyoya touched his hand and shut his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I don't regret it. Nor do I think I ever will. And I'm certainly not ashamed it happened. Tamaki, whatever happens happens. I'm trying not to think about the club collapsing over something like this. But there's no easy answer. I-"

Kyoya was suddenly shushed when he felt soft plush lips attach to his own, his eyes wide once again. The kiss ended quickly and Tamaki gave a soft sigh.

"It seems pointless to think about. We were drunk when we shouldn't have indulged. I don't regret it either. I'm just upset that it happened when we were all intoxicated..."

The dark haired man was silenced quickly by his friends words. Was Tamaki making a confession in wanting to...have sex with Kyoya again, but sober? God, he hoped so.

Tamaki remained silent, but pressed his lips against his friends again, hoping for some kind of reaction. He wanted Kyoya to kiss him, hold him, make him wild once again.

A sudden thud reached his ears, and he was suddenly enveloped in Kyoya's arms, kissing back with such a ferocious passion. He realized that his friend had dropped his case to the floor and was now in a heated lip lock with the blond male, arms around his waist and walking them towards one of the couches. All the while, Tamaki was removing Kyoya's tie and blazer, wanting everything off his body. At the couch, Tamaki nearly shredded Kyoya's shirt from his body and unbuckled his belt, throwing it across the room. Kyoya chuckled and began removing all of the blonds clothes, not caring where the landed as he threw them. Once naked infront of each other', Tamaki shivered and reached up to kiss the mans neck, whispering into his ear,

"I don't want this to end. I don't want you to hate me..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes with a smirk and removed his glasses, putting them on the coffee table near by. He took Tamaki's face in his hands and kissed his cheek, saying how he wouldn't dream of hating him. Hell, he was already pushed over that limit when they first met. Oh well, annoying seems to be cute with Tamaki.

Kyoya spread his friends legs and smirked bigger, kissing down his pale body, leaving small red marks in his wake. His finger tips were gliding all over the blonds shivering body, teasing small, pink nipples. Tamaki jumped and arched his back, yearning for more of that touch. And Kyoya was willing to deliver. In a truth, he had fantasized about the blonds body since he left his house. It seemed to set his mind aflame with desire. He wasn't sure it was 'love'. God no. Maybe just lust.

A long whine broke him from his thoughts and Kyoya stared down at the beautiful body below him. Already, Tamaki was getting impatient. His legs were spread and Kyoya saw a small vision of his finger moving in and out of his body. How long was Kyoya in his daze?

"Kyoya...please...no more foreplay. Inside please..."

Love or lust, either way, it made the two very happy. Kyoya gave a gentle smile and leaned in to kiss the blonds lips with full purpose. During the kiss, he positioned himself to the blonds wanting entrance. It seemed to dawn on him then how hard he was. He actually moaned into the kiss when he grabbed his cock to position himself. Not wasting a second, he slammed full force into the blond.

Tamaki threw his head back and let out a scream so loud, it was sure to call attention to anyone walking by. And for the first time, it made Kyoya panic. If anyone were to come in here after hearing that scream, this would be hard to explain...oh god, especially if it was Tamaki's father who walked in. That would probably be a major mood killer.

Kyoya waited for a moment, letting Tamaki adjust to the feeling. He noticed how the blond was biting his lip and a look of pain was written on his face. But somehow...he didn't seem to care. He let his lip slide from his teeth and let out a shuddering moan, pressing his hips closer and wrapped his legs around Kyoya's waist.

"Move...now."

The Shadow King smirked and pressed closer to his friend, whispering in his ear,

"You do know what happens when you talk to me like that, right?"

And then came a chuckle that Kyoya swore he never heard from Tamaki before. It sounded dark...seductive...sexy. He felt lips on his ear, licking around the lobe and heard,

"Maybe I want it like that. I kind of like when Mommy's brutal."

"...Really? You call me that now? You do realize that that almost killed the mood."

Tamaki chuckled again and Kyoya felt the blood suddenly rush back to his aching cock. Somehow, that chuckle just drove him insane.

Tamaki's chuckle was cut off, followed by a quick gasp and moan when he felt Kyoya twitch inside him. But that moan quickly changed to another dark chuckle as Tamaki said,

"I order you...move now. Or I'll have to take what I want by force."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Are you complaining?"

Kyoya smiled and shook his head, leaning over to kiss the blonds neck, before moving his hips back, slamming in less than a second later. Tamaki let out another wild scream, each one growing louder than the last as his friend pounded into his body with such brutal force. And did it hurt? Well, only for a few seconds, but it quickly vanished into such pleasure that Tamaki swore he was become very attached to. In all honesty, he didn't think he'd want this kind of pleasure with anyone else in his life...except Kyoya. This was rare that these thoughts ever crossed his mind. But oh well...all that was on his mind now was the brutal pleasure passing through his veins and core.

Tamaki wasn't sure how long this had been going on. His mind was fading in and out of conscious. His muscles were getting more and more tense with every passing second. And from the look and feel of things, Kyoya was closing in on that point just as quick. So, to help out his friend, Tamaki wrapped his legs around his waist again and pushed himself up into Kyoya's lap, giving him quite a grinding ride. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's neck and bite down hard on his neck, grinding slowly in his lap. Kyoya was having a hard time seeing with his friend going so slow in his lap. His own hands were around Tamaki's waist, trying so hard to make him go faster. But the feel of him moving so slow...it was such a turn on.

Without warning, Kyoya felt Tamaki's body shudder violently in his arms and he felt wetness on his stomach, not to mention the tightness of the muscles in his body. He jerked up and let out a soft groan, emptying his seed into his blond friend, who in turn let out soft gasps and clung to Kyoya tightly. Then, it was quiet, aside from their soft panting.

Kyoya let out a soft sigh and rubbed his friends back, kissing under his ear. He had never felt the urge to be so gentle with someone...somehow, Tamaki always got under his skin.

"You alright, moron?"

Tamaki chuckled into Kyoya's neck, noticing how Kyoya was his usual self again. But he didn't care. His arms wrapped tighter around his friends neck and nodded, making Kyoya smirk and rub his friends lower back. It was quiet again, save for their soft pants...

Tamaki nuzzled into his friends chest, even as Kyoya gently pulled him up and away from his crotch, then sat him back down on his lap, kissing his neck. The blond let out soft whimpers, but quickly calmed down and his eyes were tired. But he was happy. More than happy...he wondered if the others had opened up to the others like this. It almost made him worried about the others...

"Kyoya, do you think this means something? Us...well, doing this again and being sober?"

"I don't see an issue with us having sex, but as far as feelings go...that could be a problem...why?"

"I'm just worried...about Mori and Hunny...and the twins...if we opened up like this, what if they didn't?"

"What if they don't want to open up like we did?"

Tamaki gasped and his blue eyes went from tired to determined. He quickly got off his friends lap and stood in front of him, hands on his hips...he seemed to forget he was naked.

"No! I won't allow them to be so closed off from each other! That night meant something to us and I'll be all kinds of damned if I allow them to just forget. I could see there was a spark between them when we were all at my house. Kyoya, I have no doubts they all feel something for each other."

"Tamaki, we were drunk."

"I don't care! I'll make them see how happy they all make each other. I could see it in their eyes that night and I want to see it again."

Kyoya stood up quickly and nearly shook the blond out of the weird idea he was planning.

"Do you even hear yourself? You're pretty much suggesting to get them laid. That doesn't even sound like you at all. What's gotten into you?"

Kyoya suddenly froze when he saw Tamaki's lip curve into a small smirk, especially when he felt a soft hand trail down his stomach. He shivered and finally understood what Tamaki meant when he said 'spark.' He wasn't going to deny that sex with Tamaki Suou was something he probably couldn't go on without. He loved it...he may even love him.

He caught his hand in his and said,

"Fine, fine, I see your point. What do you propose we do?"

"I was thinking we could take a trip to one of my beach houses. A little vacation of sorts. I'll take care of everything. I'll even go the extra mile and try to recreate that night-"

"I wouldn't take it that far. You're whole idea seems ridiculous as it stands."

Tamaki flashed his trademark smile and started jumping up and down in victory. He knew it was hard to get Kyoya to agree with his ideas, but when he did, he would feel so proud. Then, he ran to his jeans, pulled out his cell phone and called to make reservations. Once those were done, he was ready to send a mass text, but a soft hand stopped him. He then felt lips attack his neck and a whisper in his ear,

"You do realize you left out Haruhi. Should we take her with us? She might get suspicious."

Tamaki sighed, already knowing that he didn't think about their female member. He had two options:

He could just inform her that the men had things to discuss and that the school surroundings were much too stressful, so they took a small break. That way, she could take a break herself and study, like she always seems to find more fun.

Then there was option two. He could include her in their trip, but risk the embarrassment if she ever discovered the true motive for the trip, which would happen. Haruhi was defiantly not that stupid not to see it.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, setting his phone down. He was so not sure what to do about this.

He gasped when he felt Kyoya's arms wrap around his waist, kissing his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"We don't have to worry about it right now. From what I heard, we leave this weekend. The first thing we need to do is let the others know about the trip. Then we'll worry about what to do with Haruhi."

"Don't make it sound like she's-"

He was stopped when he felt Kyoya kiss him deeply, his arms rubbing up and down his waist and groin. The blond melted in the kiss. Kyoya was right. They could worry about it later.

Worrying about the trip was the last thing on Tamaki's mind before Kyoya dragged him back to the couch, nearly throwing him on the fabric.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Guess whose back! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get up here. But I'm on winter break right now, so I'm trying to get everything caught up!

Told you I didn't abandon you! Time is a factor as far as my schooling goes, but as I said, I will get stories up when I get the chance.

There's a lot I could say, but I'll save that for my new profile (which seems to change quite a bit, but who cares.)

So, without further ado, here's the chapter 2 you all have been waiting for!

* * *

Chpt 2

Needless to say, the members of the host club were stunned when Tamaki approached them all that next morning with the suggestion of a vacation. They really didn't know how to respond. Tamaki seemed very excited and determined to get them all to go. But they weren't so sure about a sudden trip, especially under certain circumstances.

"Um...do you think it's a good idea for us to do this? I mean, after all that's happened?"

"Very true, Kaoru. BUT, I believe a trip like this is just what we need to get over what happened and open ourselves to new horizons! C'mon. There's no doubt we all new a break. Please come with us. Please please please please PLEASE?"

Kaoru was still unsure about this. He remembered the last few nights where sleeping in the same bed as his brother was far too uncomfortable. He was always sent away to either the couch or one of the many guest rooms. He recalled all of those uncomfortable moments in the mornings when they would sit for breakfast...all those awkward conversations that lead to flushed cheeks and bad silence treatments that even their maids were growing concerned.

Hikaru noticed how Kaoru was lost in a deep thought and he sighed to himself. Whereas his brother was not sure about going on this trip, he on the other hand thought is was a good idea. Maybe Tamaki was right. Maybe this was what they needed to break this...whatever this was.

Mori seemed to deeply consider this sudden idea. It was like their King to come up with random plans like this, that was a given. But it was very unlike him to not take into consideration their current...situation. He knew that they were all going through some kind of deep deep form of insecurity after what happened. He peeked over at the blond next to him, who was all for the idea of going on a trip. Hunny loved going on these sudden vacations. It meant getting away from their families for a little while and just relaxing.

Kyoya noticed everyone trying to think of a way out of this idea. And he saw Tamaki give them a big smile of hope, a smile that would always break them down. The Shadow King sighed and pushed his glasses up before standing and saying,

"Reservations have already been made. I discussed this with Haruhi last night and she said she didn't feel like going, if that seems to make a difference. You all have a choice. You can stay or you can come with us. Don't make us have to choose for you all."

Hikaru stood and said,

"Well, I'm going."

Hunny jumped and smiled, saying,

"Me too! I'm going too!"

Then he looked over at Mori, who still looked unsure. In fact, it looked as though he was blushing like mad...which was rare. Hunny used this to his advantage. He gave a small, but evil grin, and plopped himself on Mori's lap, hugging around his neck. This lead to more and more flushed faces...Hunny tilted his head, curious. He knew his cousin was acting weird, but he never turned his head away when Hunny wanted attention or for him to participate. He smiled and said,

"C'mon, Takashi! It'll be fun. We always have fun on trips like these. Please?"

It was really hard to say no to Hunny when he begged. Especially with those large eyes. But even still, Mori was still so unsure. He even saw that Kaoru was just as indecisive. He was fidgiting in his seat, avoiding all eye contact with his brother. Mori sighed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. With Hunny in his lap, it was difficult to decide. Slowly, he got the boy off of his lap and patted his head, mumbling that he'd go, but only for Hunny's sake. Hunny, of course, was joyful and happy.

Now...the only one left was Kaoru, who was still so tense in his chair. He felt all eyes on him and he was so nervous. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time...well, maybe he was more scared than nervous. That night with his brother made him so uncomfortable and stiff that Hikaru was afraid he'd slip into a nervous panic attack.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tamaki's bright smile.

"We won't make you come with us, Kaoru. You can stay home if it makes you comfortable."

Kaoru gulped, his face burning with nerve. He could feel his brother's gaze on the side of his head, but then he felt like he was going to be sick. Not like 'I'm going to vomit' sick. But mentally sick. It was very difficult to go on this trip when he couldn't even look his brother in the eye. And he was suddenly afraid to look everyone else in the eye.

Tamaki did say he could stay home if he wanted to...it would make him feel loads better. The only problem being if he stayed, then Hikaru would stay with him. This was a no win battle he was facing.

Finally, he sighed and nodded, letting Tamaki know that he was going. The blond's eyes lit up and he jumped around in joy, happy that they were all going to go on this vacation. Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this was a very bad idea, but if anything, he hoped his brother would look at him that way he used to...before this whole mess even started.

The week passed as usual, if you could call it that. The club was canceled for the week, much to the distress of the many customers. But it was something that needed to be done in order for this to work out.

Kyoya had made the announcement days before the trip and said that anything that happened on this trip would happen for the better, and not for the worse. Tamaki agreed instantly, attaching himself to the mans arm and almost, ALMOST, kissed his cheek. But he stopped himself, blushing, knowing it would be a little more uncomfortable to show affection like this in front of the other members, who were already having difficulties with each other. So he restrained his feelings for the moment, knowing that he would be able to show them eventually.

-Date of the Trip-

Kaoru, once again, began fidgiting in his seat on the private jet Tamaki had provided. He sat in the far corner of the jet, avoiding everybody and everything at once. His music blared in his ears; nothing made him more uncomfortable than the situation he was in right now.

He had a dream the night before. A dream about that night that felt like eons ago.

He remembered all that happened too. He remembered Hikaru touching him so softly, then roughly at every chance. He remembered the electrifying touch of Hikaru's tongue and mouth all over his hardness. He especially remembered the feeling of Hikaru slamming into him over...and over...and over...in public.

Kaoru shuddered in his seat, rubbing his arms. God...there was nothing he wanted more than for his brother to touch him again like that. Make him scream his name.

"Hey, you alright? You've been so quiet since we took off?"

Kaoru jumped at the sound of his brothers voice so suddenly and looked up at him, seeing a worried look in his brothers eyes. Kaoru sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Hikaru. Just a little tired."

Hikaru frowned. He knew that tone all too well. It was the tone that said Kaoru was in a position where he wanted nothing to do with anyone. Well, Hikaru was having none of that. He sat next to his brother and took his hands in his, making the younger look right at him.

"Kaoru, I know this isn't easy for you. Believe me, it's not easy for me either. I'm sorry for what happened and...no, no I'm not sorry. Kaoru, you're my brother. I don't want a wedge drawn between us because of a little drunk incident at a bar. Will you try to make this trip worth your while? I'm going to make it fun no matter what. But I can't have 100% of fun if I'm worrying about you. So please. Will you try to have fun this weekend?"

The younger didn't know what to say. His brother was all for trying to forget what happened and move onto something fun. Kaoru wished it were that simple for him, but he had to at least try. If anything, it would Hikaru not worry so much. He nodded and Hikaru smiled, hugging him tightly and moved back to his original seat near the others in the front of the jet. Kaoru gave a small smile and sighed again. Only this time, it wasn't a sigh of confused depression. No, this sigh was a sigh of content, something he had a feeling he'd be getting used to on this trip.

The jet finally landed on Tamaki's families island. The men quickly grabbed their luggage and left the jet, inhaling the fresh air of the island. Hunny smiled and ran ahead of them to the mansion they were staying in for the weekend, while everyone else walked behind him, taking in the sites.

Tamaki stretched and said with a happy tone,

"I haven't been here in years. I think the last time I was here was when I was 7 in the winter when father wanted to get away from grandmother...it was so much fun, regardless of the situation."

Kyoya smiled, pushing his glasses up to his eyes and wrapped his arm around the blonds waist, kissing his neck softly. Tamaki smiled softly in return and rubbed Kyoya's hand, whispering how happy he was that they were all here. And if they thought that they hadn't been seen, they were wrong. Kaoru saw them at the corner of his eye and he blushed, trying not to stare. As happy as he was that his friends were together (in a sense or not), it still made him uneasy. Pushing it aside, he continued his way into the mansion with his brother behind him.

Once inside, maids lined up and greeted them, offering to take their bags to the room they would be sharing.

Sharing...oh this was wonderful. Kaoru was hoping to get his own room, just to clear his head. Obviously, luck wasn't in his favor.

The maids led the twins up to their room and inside, informing them that dinner would be in 30 minutes. Then, they left. Hikaru immediately plopped on the large, plushy bed, giggling at how soft it was. Kaoru just slowly set his backpack down on a nearby chair and walked over to the balcony, staring out at the ocean, how the sun was setting over it and gave it such a calm, serene feeling. It filled his heart with a calmness he hadn't feel in a while, so it was well deserved.

A cough behind him told him that Hikaru was trying to get his attention, but Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front on him. The ocean and sunset was absolutely gorgeous...he could stare at it forever...

"...Oi, are you listening to me?"

Kaoru turned his head finally.

"Huh?"

"God, you're so dim sometimes. I asked if you were going to shower before dinner or not."

"Oh...n-no, I'm fine. You go ahead. I think I'll just watch the sunset for a little longer."

With that, Kaoru turned back to his beautiful scene and smiled to himself. Hikaru sighed inwardly, then got up, walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Within minutes, Kaoru heard the shower turn on and he took this opportunity to change into something nice for dinner. Quickly, he changed into a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, black dress shoes and combed his hair a few times. Even though it was only dinner with his friends, he still planned on looking nice.

Once he was changed, he glanced outside to see the sun had fully set, leaving a ray of red and orange right on the oceans horizon. He smiled just as the bathroom door opened and he made the mistake of turning to face his brother...who stood clad in a towel around his neck. That was it.

A dark blush set over Kaoru's face as he quickly turned away, trying so very hard to think of repulsing things that would make his growing erection fade. If that wouldn't do it, Hikaru's chuckle would.

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"I know...it's just...um...look, I'm going to wait downstairs for dinner. I'll see you there."

Kaoru bolted out the door, even as Hikaru called to him, but was already down the stairs, blushing like crazy and tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't do this. This was too much for him all at once time. He stopped in front of what he figured was the dining hall and leaned against the wall, trying to take even breaths.

"Kaoru?"

And that didn't make matters easier. He turned to see Kyoya already sitting at the large table, dressed in an average black and red suit. Kaoru gulped and waved slightly, curious as to why Kyoya was down here so early. He walked over to the man and sat across from him, eyes never leaving his lap. He was so mortified to be here...

"Kaoru, what happened? You look upset."

Nothing ever got passed those dark eyes. He gave a choked sob and said,

"Kyoya-sempai...please send me home. I can't do this."

"And why not?"

"It's too embarrassing to be here...I feel like I'll snap if I spend another minute around Hikaru."

"And that's why we're here. Kaoru, you need to learn that what happened in the past can't be changed. But we want you to look past that and move on to the future, whatever that future holds for you. As you can tell, Tamaki and I have gotten passed that already."

Kaoru looked up at Kyoya with knowing eyes...now it was time for Kyoya to slightly blush.

"We...um...had a moment in the music room that day we were all out of place. Look, that doesn't matter. The point is, you need to find an outlet to help push this fear away. Alright?"

"...I'll try..."

After a while, it grew silent. Even as everyone piled down into the dining hall and sat, it was still a little quiet. But after the maids brought out the lovely dinner of lobster, king crab and a beautiful salad, it seemed the mood was lifting, if ever so slowly.

But Kaoru...Kaoru was still so unsure. He shivered every time someone looked at him. And Hikaru...his leg kept brushing against his every few seconds and it was driving him insane. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave before he exploded.

He abruptly stood, drawing everyone's attention and said,

"I need some air...excuse me..."

Without another word, he turned and ran out the door, ignoring the voices behind him. He needed to be alone and now.

However, he didn't expect two things.

He didn't expect Hikaru to quickly get up and run after him (ok well, he kind of expected that)

And he also didn't expect to run out in a rain storm. This wasn't in the weather forecast, but he didn't care.

He ran so far down the island and eventually stopped in front of a small shed, presumably for garden tools and tried to catch his breath. But when he heard Hikaru's voice behind him, he bolted again. But his legs were so tired he was easily caught.

Hikaru turned him around quickly and forced him to meet his eyes...he didn't look happy.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't say a word to me for over a week, you act all emo on the jet ride here and now you just run out on dinner. Kaoru, this has to stop. Now I want to know why you've been acting so weird!"

Hikaru's eyes suddenly widened when he saw tears run down his brothers cheeks. Almost instantly, he wiped them away with his thumb, They remained silent for a few minutes before Kaoru suddenly pushed out of his brothers hold and screamed,

"I'm tired of pretending nothing happened! I've been beating myself up over it and you have the nerve to act like nothing happened or that it didn't affect anything...it did, Hikaru! It affected me! I can't sleep...I can't eat...I can't do anything without thinking back to that night and it kills me! We ruined our brotherhood with what we did and I feel sick every time I think about it! I can't take it anymore!"

He feel to his knees and sobbed, clutching his stomach. While it felt good to get this off his chest, it hurt his heart telling his brother that what they did made him feel disgusting.

Hikaru said nothing as his brother cried in pain in front of him...like his heart was breaking after telling him all that. He shuddered and walked up to Kaoru, getting to his knees and pulled him into an embrace so tight that Kaoru gasped loudly at the suddenness of it. Hikaru kissed his brothers ear and whispered,

"How could you ever think what we do is disgusting? Kaoru...you mean so much to me for you to ever be sick. I'm sorry this has been hurting you. Believe me, I understand...the reason I acted like it was no big deal was because I was ashamed of what I did to you. I felt horrible. Please don't blame yourself."

Then the older pulled Kaoru's face up to him and kissed his lips so deeply; Kaoru felt his heart snap to regain its beating. He couldn't stop himself from kissing back and wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. Both men deepened the kiss and plundered each others mouths, thinking of the others soft touches.

Kaoru soon broke the kiss and shivered, feeling how hot his body was becoming, despite the rain. Hikaru smiled and pulled him up, taking him into the shed and layed down a few mats for comfort. Kaoru slowly layed down on the mats and shuddered again when Hikaru removed his wet dress shirt, tossing it to the side. It was then Kaoru realized that his own shirt was sticking to his body and gave Hikaru a perfect view of his hardened nipples poking through. The older brother smiled and leaned over to suck them in his mouth through the shirt. Kaoru gasped. The heat was intense, even through the cloth. He clutched his brothers hair, wanting to keep him there and to never leave.

Time passed and soon, Kaoru was bare and hot all over, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs, trying to speed up Hikaru's dreaded teasing. The older twin had three fingers inside the younger twins aching hole, slowly thrusting in and out, loving how his back arched each time his sweet spot was struck.

Kaoru tugged at his right nipple and groaned out,

"Hika...please. I can't bare it...put it inside me..."

"How bad do you want it, Kao?"

He gave a rough thrust of his fingers and practically stabbed Kaoru's prostate, making the younger scream out and pant,

"So bad! Please! Fuck me...fuck me please..."

"Hmmm no."

Hikaru pulled his fingers out of his brothers twitching body and was quick to remove his jeans, spreading Kaoru's legs and whisper,

"I'm going to make love to you.."

He gently pushed inside of his brothers body, relishing in his gasps and moans as he was stretched once again. Kaoru's finger nails dug into his brothers skin as he gently started thrusting, keeping an easy rhythm. But it wasn't what Kaoru wanted. He wanted his brother to pound into him again, to make him scream his name again. He wanted that feeling once again.

He wrapped his legs tightly around his brothers waist and roughly pulled him in, making them both moan out.

"Don't hold back on me, Hika...I want it all...just like that night."

"Are you sure?"

When Kaoru nodded, Hikaru gulped and nodded, grabbing his brothers ankles and spread his legs wide, slamming his cock deeper and harder into the younger twins body.

"Ah! Yes! Just like that! Brother, don't stop!"

Hikaru thrusted harder and faster, wanting to please his brother greatly. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and to be sure he didn't come first, he leaned down to bite his brothers neck and grab his swollen member, pumping it quickly. It got the reaction he wanted.

Kaoru arched his back and let out a beautiful scream, cumming hard on his chest, his skin trembling. Hikaru felt his brothers muscles squeeze him tightly and he gasped, his orgasm coming out of no where. He filled his brother to the brim, shaking a little as it washed over him.

And for a while, they layed there basking in their afterglow, smiling and touching each other softly. Kaoru couldn't believe this...he just couldn't believe this. This is not how he pictured this vacation to go...but he wasn't complaining now.

"Hey now, what's so funny?"

Kaoru jumped a tad; he wasn't even aware he was chuckling to himself. But he smiled and said, while rubbing his older brothers back,

"It's nothing...just...happy with how this turned out. I thought for sure you hated me after all that."

"Likewise...I thought you hated me because you would never talk to me...I'm happy to see I was wrong...though I am sorry I put you through all that self abuse."

Kaoru chuckled again and shook his head.

"Don't be. I was stupid to think that night ruined anything...Hikaru?"

Hikaru pushed himself on his elbows to look at his brother, who smiled big and said,

"It's a little chilly right now...let's head back to the mansion...let everyone know that we're ok."

The older blushed and nodded, getting off his brothers warm body and helped him up, then helped him get dressed. But as they were putting on each others already dry shirts, Kaoru leaned over and whispered

"When we get back...I'll be sure to make you promise...to never put us through this ever again...deal?"

Hikaru smirked at the dirty tone in his little brothers voice and turned to kiss him, nodding in agreement. In his head, he thought to himself,

'This beats any girlfriend I've ever had or wanted to have. I wouldn't trade my brother for anything...I love him...'

Kaoru kissed his brothers chin and whispered,

"I love you too...don't think you can hide that from me anymore."

Hikaru smiled and twirled him around once, rubbing his cheek and kissed him deeply. Kaoru got the message.

There was no more room for doubts...

_TBC..._


	3. Public Announcment

Attention Readers.

I know it has been a long while since I have posted ANYTHING on my network and here is why.

While I agree some excuses are pointless, others are justified.

I'm in the process of graduating in a few months and this requires me to spend a lot of my free time doing side projects and planning my senior project. That and my internet access has become limited due to hacking issues and we're trying to get it straightened out.

Keep in mind that I have not abandoned my work, nor have I abandoned my readers and fans. I simply just don't have the time to counter balance my school work, my graduation work and the limited free time I'm given now.

I can try and post little one shots from time to time, but the longer stories, such as my Finding Nemo adaptation, my Naruto piece 12th Caesar, and my Advancement story that's gotten so much attention, will have to be put on a hiatus for a while. Just until I know I have the time to actually sit and finish them.

I'm truly sorry for all the constant waiting and I hope no one has left my side, but this is the way it's going to be until September. There's not much I can do.

However, when September rolls around, I will be knocking out stories left and right with the addition of new family members. This is my promise to you all:

There will always be words to right, things to say, ideas to announce to the world. The way you do it, is to actually do it. But great ideas require time and effort.

MDVG will deliver…..it will just take time. Reviews on my current work are loved and messages are loved as well. You can send me ideas, motivation, cheers, anything.

I thank you for your time. I promise to come back as soon as I possibly can.

_~MDVG~_


End file.
